


kissing

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: a small ficlet about kissing





	

Galiana felt drunk. It hadn’t taken much to cause such tipsiness. Just a dash of wine here and there, some charming Orlesian refilling her cup ever so often, and the dancing! A waltz seemed the most likely cause of her dizzyness and she felt her stumbling and laughing and enjoying herself more than ever. Leliana chose her dress and she doubted that she’d ever looked more beautiful. All gold and shining, with flowers in her thick hair.

Cullen’s hand was rather warm on the small of her back. “Need a bit of fresh air, love?”

“Ah, my knight in a shining red! Yes, of course.”

He looked especially handsome, but Galiana had long accepted the fact that being all dashing and pretty lay in the Rutherford family. Fresh air was one of the last things on her mind, though. Tonight, she swore herself to be me a bit more daring and adventurous. She blamed it on Leliana’s and Josephine’s influence, who both never tired of supporting her through her first real love affair. And their relationship couldn’t always be about sweet kisses and declarations of love in a bed of flowers. Most of the time? Yes. But not tonight. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into some half-hidden corner. Tall pillars separated them from the rest of the ballroom and the music was louder than before, demanding another dance. Galiana’s breathing came in quick bursts and she licked her lips and pressed herself against Cullen. His warmth tickled her skin and his lips tasted of wine and honey. She moaned against his lips, trying to push her hands beneath his uniform.

Cullen tried to push her away. Gently, but still forcing a distance between them, which didn’t seem right. His words sounded hoarse and used. “No! We shouldn’t. Too many eyes and gossip in the morning.”

His eyes were on her lips and face, on her neck and the swell of her breasts. Galiana saw the longing in his eyes. Molten amber in the dim light and curls already a mess. She tried recovering her breath and felt the corset digging into her chest. Cullen’s will broke after mere seconds and he pushed her against the wall, her back connecting with stone, and her arms around him. The cut of her dress offered skin on skin and he lifted her up, letting her legs encircle his waist. Galiana grabbed his hair, pushed their mouths closer together. Cullen held her with a steady grip, making it impossible to move. Not that she had the intention of doing so. 

His lips touched her chin and neck, sucking at most tender skin, forcing her to stifle her moans. The drunken dizzyness seemed gone, swapped for heat pooling in her stomach. Galiana felt his breath tickling her. “We’ll be the talk of the whole Orlesian court tomorrow.”

“Cullen, I don’t care.”


End file.
